


Another's Hands

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lets her mind slip offline . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another's Hands

"Am I drunk?" Sam asked Vala, blinking sluggishly.

Vala cocked her head. "No?"

"Huh." Sam looked up at the ceiling for a second – respite from the hungry curls of heat and want tugging at her nerves, lighting up her skin, throbbing low in her belly and dampening everything between her thighs. "It's just that I . . . oh . . . " If she was going to work out exactly how she'd given up her usual self-control, indulged in what she really wanted for once, she was going to need Vala to stop lapping at her breast, teasing one nipple with a gentle tongue, humming low in her throat. Sam shifted her hips, arching her belly a little, hand tangled in Vala's hair. "I don't usually . . . "

"Sam." Vala lifted her head, lips swollen – she looked thoroughly debauched and utterly pleased with herself. "Stop thinking."

"But I – " 

Vala lifted one eyebrow. 

"It's just . . ."

Vala skimmed a hand down over Sam's belly, fingers sliding effortlessly between her legs, stroking softly. "Hmmm?"

Sam's eyes fell closed, her hips rocking against Vala's hand. Had she been saying something? "Mmmm . . . "

"Better," Vala breathed, leaning in to kiss her, and god, Sam could taste herself there from the first time Vala had made her come. Her brain slid happily offline, trusting her to another's hands, another's breath; to the strange, quicksilver pleasure of breasts dragging over her own; to the sweet, gentle touch of Vala's hair against her cheek, and _god_ her body was quivering, flaring hot and desperate against Vala's hand, her muscles jumping, straining, reaching and . . . 

She broke gratefully, a second wash of pleasure spilling out from her core, muddling her mind and limbs, pulling a soft gasp from her throat.

"Better," she heard Vala say smugly. "Another couple of those and you'll be a new woman."

She had it in her to smile, to press her face against Vala's throat and find a strange, unlooked-for belonging there. "Okay," she whispered, and let her hands begin to explore Vala in turn.


End file.
